


I joined the Stormcloaks

by Jatekos-3 (TransparentSheepDeer)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/Jatekos-3





	I joined the Stormcloaks

"Good. You're here.", Galmar Stone-Fist said. I was standing in front of him; my wounds were still fresh. Galmar was one of the important captains in the Stormcloak Army. When I was young, the Imperials wanted to cut my head off. Since that day I don't trust anyone who wears their armor. So I wanted to join the Stormcloaks because they fight for Skyrim and they aren't the puppets of the Aldmeri Dominion.  
Galmar said if I kill the Ice Wraith at Ysgamor's Tomb I could join his Army. The Ice Wraith wasn't that hard to kill; it was harder to find one.  
"The Ice Wraith is dead.", I said and showed him the melting tooth which was in my hand. "Great. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak will be pleased.", he said, but he didn't allow me to enter the Jarls room. "Here is your first mission: A time ago, we found out where the Jagged Crown is. It is said, that it was lost in the third Era and that it's owner is granted wisdom and power. Jarl Ulfric needs that crown. Give me your map and I'll show you where it is. Meet me and my men near the entrace.", he said and marked the place on my map. The crown is in Haafingar in an ancient Nordic tomb. "A place deep under the surface full with the draugr. And skeevers. This mission won't be that easy. It is very dangerous - I like adventures, let's go!", I though and left the Palace of the Kings to get the Jagged Crown for my Jarl.


End file.
